Just give me a reason
by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6
Summary: It's been about two weeks after Will and Emma's disastrous wedding and Blaine has spent one of those weeks locked up in his bedroom, choosing not to attend school or talk to anyone but Tina over the phone...until a certain someone finally decided to show up TAKING PROMPTS BROOS! hehe sorry this is my first time doing so, and I decided to write a little one-shot as well! sooo send!


**A/N …Heheh…Hi guys… I am SOO sorry I haven't been updating…and I feel really bad, but, I will be taking prompts for a while so send your prompts in, but for like Klaine and MAYBE other couples on glee, and some not on glee…maybe, as long as they are not paired with Kurt or Blaine *glares* lol, I'll update both stories soon I promise! Forgive me? I hope you enjoy this little one-shot that's been playing in my head for a while **** hehe yes another song fic **** it's pink's 'just give me a reason' Enjoy :3 **

Just give me a reason

Blaine lay on his bed with red puffy eyes from crying and rubbing at them, his bottom lip was jutted out; he always does that when he's upset. He had just gotten home from Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury's disastrous wedding a few days ago, it didn't end up happening seeing as there was a runaway bride, and to make it even worse Kurt insisted that he and Blaine are still friends after everything they had done, Kurt was the one who wanted it, of course Blaine did too, but what was there to expect when your ex-boyfriend -that you still love- decides he wants to make-out with you in the back of a car before a wedding then have sex in their hotel room after it ended and pretend it was nothing the next day! Blaine sobbed even harder, tears streaming down his face like river, he must've made a complete fool out of himself at that wedding, and he was so naïve to think that Kurt wanted to get back together with him.

He'd locked himself in his bedroom the minute he had gotten home, he called and texted Tina a few times to express his embarrassment and feelings to her, she understood but not well enough to comfort Blaine in a way Kurt always had. Blaine let out a shaky sigh, he can't bear to think of Kurt, not now, not ever. Blaine sat up for the first time that week, yes he decided to not attend school, it's not like anyone will miss him or anything.. Except for Tina of course, who finally got over her crush on Blaine himself.

Blaine trudged to the other side of his bedroom to his school bag which was slung over his desk chair, Blaine reached his bag and grabbed his phone out and tossed it onto his bed, he ran a hand through his curls and climbed back onto his bed. With a frustrated groan he got up once again grabbing his headphones, why does life have to be so difficult? Blaine moved some hair around his ears away and placed his headphones in. Turning up the volume Blaine searched for his favorite song as of now and pressed play, hearing the intro he began to sing.

Blaine:

Right from the start  
You were a thief you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep  
Things you never say to me  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Hearing another voice he took one headphone out of his ear and searched for the voice, he flicked on his lamp and saw Kurt's blue eyes staring back at him with tears clouding his vision, Blaine could feel tears welling up and sliding down his cheeks

Kurt:

I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everything  
And its all in your mind  
(Yeah but this is happening)  
You've been having real bad dreams  
Oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me  
Oh oh

Both:

There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

The duo stared at one another as they sang almost as if they were at peace yet seeing each other in a way they never have before.

Kurt:  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

Blaine:  
Oh tears ducts and rust

Kurt:

I'll fix it for us

Blaine:  
We're collecting dust but our love's enough

Kurt:

You're holding it in

Blaine:  
You're pouring a drink

Kurt:

No nothing is as bad as it seems

Blaine:

We'll come clean

Both:

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

When they finally finished the duet tears were falling freely down one another's face, Blaine was the first to look away sobs wracking his small frame yet he was making no noise. Still facing away from the pale boy Blaine spoke.

"Why are you here" He said with a slight sniffle, he could hear Kurt trying to stifle a sob just then.

"You were right"

"About?" Blaine asks softly as he slowly turns around, not fully facing Kurt.

"Everything… Blaine, you were right, it _wasn't _a coincidence that we were brought together on Christmas… and Valentine's Day as well, I knew I still loved you… especially in the hotel… I was so stupid to think otherwise" Kurt says, his voice sounding smaller and smaller the more he spoke "You still love me… right?"

"I- …Yes, of course I do…but…-" Blaine replies fully facing Kurt now who dropped his head in defeat. "-But, why did you…you know…" Kurt sighed

"Because… Adam just… isn't like you, and never will be…and I missed it… us I mean, I needed to make up my emotions… I was just so confused Blaine… I didn't know who to choose… but I chose you, because you mean more to me than Adam… even if he _is_ English…" Blaine looks away, a smile ghosting over his lips.

"You could've just asked me to talk like this" Blaine says mimicking an English accent perfectly causing the two of them to giggle slightly.

"I didn't know you could do that" Kurt says smiling

"You don't know a lot of things" Blaine smirks, Kurt rolls his eyes playfully, both happily retreating to their old ways.

"No, I don't, do I? Why don't we discuss those things over coffee Mr. Anderson" Kurt says with a laugh. Blaine laughs with an enthusiastic nod of agreement. Just as they were heading out the door Blaine called out from behind Kurt.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah B?

"Are we… you know… Back together?" Blaine asks hopefully while taking a few steps closer the blue eyed boy

"Yeah… I think we are Blaine" Kurt says with a smile and offering his hand to Blaine who had the largest grin on his face. They smile at each other and press their lips together in a short but love filled kiss. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and rested their foreheads together.

"You don't know how much I've missed this B" Blaine just smiles and kisses him in response.

"But what are we going to do about Adam?" Blaine asked.

"Already dealt with, I called him yesterday, saying this thing me and him had was done… plus… he's a senior at NYADA anyways… and you're shorter" Kurt says cheekily.

"Oh shush you, don't judge my lack of height. Now, let's go get that coffee" Blaine laughs, Kurt hums contentedly and grabs Blaine's hand as they walk towards the Lima bean together. They both smile at each other knowing that they'd make this relationship last until Blaine moved to New York where they'd be able to move in together and get married.

**A/N *cheeky smile* well? What'd you think? Leave your opinion in the review, a writer loves to know what others think! Hehe, leave a prompt in the reviews OR you can PM them to me **** either is fine **** and again guys, I am soo sorry for not updating for a while… but expect and update soon! **** I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot :3**

**~Bailey :3**


End file.
